


Welcome to Your New Life

by Janie94, Nicoline20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Gay, Gay Bar, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: It was the afternoon before Bayern Munich's second match against Real Madrid, and the guys had a free time in Madrid. Lewy discovered Madrid alone, than he decided to join a random party, but a few surprises had been waiting for him there.





	Welcome to Your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thanks to Janie94 whom with we've written together this story :)

„And now you can go” smiled Heynckes. “Go and have some fun tonight. Just please arrive back to our hotel until midnight, and don’t forget: tomorrow at 10 a.m. We’ll have some lighter training. Tomorrow is the big night, when we hopefully beat Real Madrid, and with that we can go to the final!”  
  
The Bayern team was in Madrid. They’d arrived that day in the morning, and had already had training in the afternoon. Now they were sitting in the changing room, after having a shower and dressing up to “civil” clothes.  
  
When their coach finished his speech, everybody started talking. Most of the teammates decided to go to a fancy restaurant and have dinner there.  
  
“Hey Lewy, do you want to join us?” asked Mats his friend.  
  
“I don’t think so. I just need to clear my mind. I think I’ll go alone, maybe have a walk or something. But have fun!”  
  
“Oh, it’s okay. We’ll meet at the hotel then. Thomas?” The defender now turned to the Bavarian, who hadn’t said anything until now.  
  
“I have similar plans as Lewy. Maybe I’ll look for a party somewhere. You know, I really like you guys, but it always relaxes me to get to know some new people at a party. Probably I’ll never meet them again, but I like chatting with foreign people.”  
  
“I can understand that, I do it also sometimes” smiled Mats, and then he joined the others. “Bye!”  
  
*  
  
Lewy had been walking in Madrid for hours. Sometimes he took a bus or an underground, but mostly he just wandered in the streets, with a baseball cap, and a big pair of sunglasses in case somebody might recognise him. He enjoyed being alone and he wasn’t afraid of getting lost, after all he had a map application on his mobile.  
Now he was really thirsty: he had forgotten to take some water with him, and there wasn’t any shop in near proximity. Suddenly he heard some music from a few streets’ distance, and it took no time to find out: there was a party somewhere.  
  
He remembered Thomas’ words, and thought: why not joining a random party with people he will probably never see again? Additionally, there must be some cold beer there!  
  
So he took the direction of the music, and within a few minutes he found himself in front of a bar. He didn’t even read the sign above him, just walked in.  
As he stepped in the place, the first thing that he realised was the semidarkness and the Spanish party music. A second later that there were only men inside all of them in… Strange clothes. Feminine clothes.  
  
Then he saw two men kissing in a darker corner, and he knew what kind of place it was, but now it was too late to go out: two muscular, half naked waiters walked to him, and asked:  
  
“¿Podemos ayudar?”  
  
“Ohm… sorry?” asked Lewy confused.  
  
“Can we help? Where are you from?” They changed to English.  
  
“Well, I’m Polish, but I’ve been living in Germany for many years…”  
  
“Oh, a German! We really like Germans. Another German guy has joined us a few hours ago. He is really enjoying himself” winked the waiter. His accent was so Spanish, that Lewy could barely understand him.  
  
The other waiter pointed at the bar. Lewy followed the shown direction with his eyes, and when he realised who was sitting there, he floored. Thomas was sitting on one of the high chairs, really close to a dark haired Spaniard guy, who was now kissing the Bavarian’s neck.  
  
“Do you know him?” asked one of the waiters. Lewy had just realised that both of them were much closer to him than half a minute ago. He took a step back and started stuttering:  
  
“I.. think…. I think I should… leave now… I… have to go…” He was totally confused.  
  
“Yeah, your mind might want to go” said one of the waiters, then leaned close to Lewy’s ear whispering. “But your body sure doesn’t want to.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
The guy pointed at Lewy’s pants. He had a visible “problem” there.  
  
“But… no. That’s impossible. I’m straight. I’m here just by accident. I only love women.”  
  
“You think so? Just look at the other German again!” instructed the waiter, and Lewy couldn’t help glancing there. Thomas was now half naked, his shirt was thrown next to him and the Spaniard was licking and stroking his chest.  
  
“So?” winked the waiter again.  
  
Lewy swore in Polish. Now he could clearly feel his pants getting too tight.  
  
“Are you staying?” whispered the other waiter to his ears, and started pulling Lewy’s T-shirt off.  
  
***  
Thomas tilted his head back to give the other man – something like Ricardo? He had introduced himself but Thomas hadn’t cared enough to remember the name – better access to his neck, his eyes roaming over the room while he let the guy do as he pleased.  
  
And he froze upon seeing the familiar figure standing near the entrance, crowded by two of the waiters. Thomas raised his hand to wave at Lewy in greeting, but the Pole didn’t see him from this distance. And as far as Thomas could tell, his team mate was rather occupied keeping the two strangers away from him.  
  
It’s not like Thomas didn’t understand them, Lewy was insanely good-looking but it was clear to see that he was wildly uncomfortable and totally overwhelmed by the situation. Thomas let out an annoyed snarl and carefully pushed at Ricardo’s chest. “Hold on, please.”  
  
The other guy pulled away with a displeased expression. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Thomas pointed towards the other side of the room. “Apparently a friend in need. Will you please excuse me for a moment?”  
  
Ricardo followed his gaze and his eyes lit up when they landed on Lewy, clearly looking what he saw. “Him? Well, he is welcome to join us if he wants to.”  
  
For some reason Thomas had a hard time not to snap back a sharp reply when the unbidden image of Ricardo and Lewy touching each other rose in his mind. “I don’t think so. He is straight, I don’t even know how he got into here.”  
  
He hurried away from his new acquaintance, speeding up his steps when he saw one of the waiters plucking at his friend’s shirt with a suggestive smile.  
  
“Hey, Lewy, fancy seeing you here.”  
  
All three of them jumped in surprise and turned their heads to Thomas who merely smiled politely as he passed the two half-naked waiters and put his arm around Lewy’s waist. He could feel the latter tense and look at him questioningly but at least he didn’t try to pull away.  
  
Thomas smiled at him and it was not as fake as he had thought it would be when he said, “Will you let me buy you a drink first or do you want to get down to business right away?”  
  
For a brief moment Lewy looked at him as though he believed that Thomas had lost his mind. But then he finally seemed to catch on because the panic in his eyes faded instantly and he relaxed against Thomas’ side. “A drink sounds good to me. We have enough time for some fun later.”  
  
Despite knowing that the Pole was just playing along, Thomas couldn’t help but respond with a blinding smile and with a triumphant smirk directed at the two waiters he pulled his friend along towards the bar. He wasn’t fast enough to miss their mumbled, “Straight my ass.”  
  
Thomas only stopped once they had reached two free chairs as far away from Ricardo as possible. He ordered two more ‘House Mix’ cocktails from the barkeeper and then finally he faced Lewy again who was smiling at him gratefully.  
  
“Thank you for saving me.”  
  
Thomas shrugged. “Welcome to your new life. But seriously, what are you doing here? You haven’t turned gay overnight, have you?” He winked teasingly. “Because if you did, I’m disappointed that you didn’t tell me.”  
  
Lewy dropped his gaze with a sheepish grin and took a large sip of his cocktail. “I just heard the music and figured there was a party going on in here. I didn’t bother to read the sign or pay any attention to my surroundings until I was already inside.”  
  
Thomas shook his head but before he could respond, he noticed that several other men in the bar were staring over to them and it was not hard to interpret their hungry gazes on Lewy. The Pole however seemed completely clueless of the attention he was drawing.  
  
When the first man was making his way through the crowd, Thomas quickly took the glass from the striker’s hand and placed it back on the counter. “Can I kidnap you for a dance?”  
  
Lewy blinked at him several times. “I thought you were just saying that to keep those guys off my back.”  
  
“Yeah, but you have ten seconds before the next guy will be hitting on you, so either you sit here and deal with him on your own or you can dance with me for a while.”  
  
He had barely finished before Lewy already leaped to his feet and was dragging him towards the crowded dancefloor. Thomas let himself be manhandled all too willingly until they were surrounded by other men and moving in the rhythm of the music.  
  
Thomas had never been a good dancer and now that he was also a tiny bit drunk, his balance was completely wasted. But Lewy only laughed whenever Thomas tripped over his own feet. One song turned into, then three and before they knew it they had been dancing to the music for almost an hour, only stepping once in a while to get some drinks.  
  
Thomas had not been able to pay attention to anything but the man in next to him for a while now, the edges of his vision blurring from the alcohol but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was rather busy keeping his hands to himself and not exploiting every chance he got to touch Lewy’s ass.  
  
Either the Pole hadn’t noticed the inappropriate touches until now or he didn’t care either because he was still enjoying himself immensely, a carefree smile on his face while he was moving his body to the song. Thomas stilled and he watched with fascination as a drop of sweat made its way down the curve of Lewy’s throat and disappeared in the neckline of his shirt.  
  
And in the next moment he had put his arms around Lewy and was kissing his neck. The striker had stopped moving but he didn’t fight against the embrace, allowing Thomas to lick along the wet trail. “Tommy, what are you doing?”  
  
“Hm, ’m not sure,” Thomas mumbled against his throat, wondering how his hands had got underneath his team mate’s shirt. “Tryin’ to seduce ya, I guess?”  
  
He forced himself to stop and dropped his hands but when he tried to take a step back, Lewy’s arms around him tightened. “Where are you going?”  
  
Thomas frowned. “Away? Don’t know, I just… get clingy when I’m drunk. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. “  
  
Lewy raised an eyebrow. “Did you hear me complaining? Come on, go on.”  
  
Thomas stared at him with wide eyes, sure that he had misheard him but when Lewy’s expression didn’t change, he hurried to obey. He pulled his friend close and latched his mouth onto his far too distracting neck. His hands had slipped underneath the hem of the Pole’s shirt again, greedy to explore the bare skin of his hard abs.  
  
Lewy’s hand tugged insistently on Thomas’ hair until the German finally let go of his neck only to feel soft lips against his own a moment later. The kiss was hard and open-mouthed, too demanding of Thomas to be prepared for the hand that was suddenly on his groin, rubbing teasingly against the bulge of his half-hard cock.  
  
“We should do something about that, don’t you think?” Lewy whispered in a suggestive tone and Thomas could only nod eagerly, not caring how _this_ was happening as long as it _was_ happening.  
  
A minute later he found himself in a dark corner of the room, pressed up against the wall while Lewy was going down on his knees in front of him, pulling down the zipper of his pants to release Thomas’ hard cock.  
  
The younger one threw his head back in surrender. “If you’re going to back-pedal now, I’m going to die from arousal.”  
  
Lewy chuckled, giving his cock a promising stroke that drew a loud moan from Thomas. “Well, then it’s a good thing that I never do things half-heartedly.”  
  
And when his hot, wet mouth enclosed Thomas’ arousal, all coherent thought was wiped from the German’s mind and he was reduced to needy moans and sobs, completely surrendering to the pleasure of having Lewy exactly where he had wanted him all along…

**Author's Note:**

> We would be grateful for some feedbacks ;)


End file.
